What if Lucy also had an Exceed?
by Bunnylover152
Summary: What if before Layla died she found an exceed egg? What if Lucy grew up with the exceed that hatched out of it? What if instead of being able to fly, like most exceeds, this one was born with a different ability? How would this change the series? Read this and find out.


Disclaimer: I, Bunnylover152, do **NOT** own Fairy Tail. I am simply a fan writing a fanfiction.

_**Me: Before I start, I want to apologize for taking so long to update or post. It takes time to write the chapters and I have a lot of ideas for a lot of different fanfictions. I try to post as often as I can so if you're patient, I will try to post something as often as I can. If you have any ideas for the fanfictions I already posted please let me know. I am always willing to listen to any ideas and it might help me with writing the chapters and I might be able to post more often. Now with that out of the way, on with the story.**_

* * *

Prologue

Layla Heartfillia was walking through the gardens of the Heartfillia estate. Her husband, Jude Heartfillia, was working in his office. And her daughter, and only child, Lucy Heartfillia, was reading a storybook she found with her doll/little sister, Gunsallus.

As Layla walked through the gardens she couldn't help but think about her daughter's future. Lucy may seem happy with the way things are now, but what about when she's older, or when Layla isn't around anymore, she won't always be able to be there for Lucy. And Layla is worried that one day when she is no longer around and Lucy is no longer be able to look to a doll for companionship. There are no children around here even close to Lucy's age, or at all. She doesn't want her beloved daughter to grow up alone.

Before Layla could think anyone of this something rather large falls out of the sky and lands in front of her. When Layla looked at it she realized it was an egg. It was unlike any egg she had ever seen. It was white with black markings. Layla looked around to see if there was anything that this egg might belong to but saw nothing.

Layla could not, in good conscience, leave this egg be itself where anything could happen to it, including hatching and whatever came out of it would be alone and by itself.

That's when Layla remembered that she was worried the same thing might one day happen to Lucy. Layla looked at the egg one more time, before picking it up and carried it home.

* * *

When Layla arrived home, she immediately went to where she knew Lucy would most likely be. The Library.

When Layla entered the library, she looked around to see if Lucy was there. And sure enough, she was. Lucy was sitting in a small corner of the library reading a book to Gunsallus.

Layla walked up to Lucy hiding the egg behind her back.

"Lucy, sweetie, can I talk to you for a second?"

Lucy looked up and saw her mother and immediately went to give her a hug.

"Of course mama! What do you want to talk about?"

"Well Lucy, I know you have Gunsallus and love her a lot. But how would you like to have another friend to spend time with when mama and papa are busy?"

Lucy looked really excited and said, "I would love to have another friend!"

Layla couldn't help but smile at this and say, "I'm glad to hear that. Because I have a special surprise for you."

Layla shows Lucy the egg and says, "I found this egg when I was out taking a walk earlier. When I couldn't find anything that this egg could have belonged to I decided to bring it home and see if you would like to help me hatch it and see what comes out."

While Layla was saying this Lucy was looking at the egg excited about having a new friend around to play with.

"I'd love to mama!"

* * *

For the next month Lucy and Layla worked together to hatch the egg. Lucy even had Gunsallus sit on top of the egg, which made Layla laugh.

Today started out as a normal day, that is until the egg finally began to hatch.

Lucy and Layla gathered around the egg and what came out was quite the surprise. Well, at least to Layla it was, Lucy didn't seem all that gazed at what came out. But then again, Lucy is still a kid.

What came out of the egg, you may ask? Well believe it or not. It was…

(I'm doing this to build suspension and because it's funny)

A CAT!

That's right! A black cat with purple eyes!

Lucy thought the little kitty was adorable. And once she got over her surprise, Layla agreed.

Layla and Lucy decided the cat needed and name and when she noticed that the cat had a bit of a snaggle tooth like fang she suggested 'Fang' and the cat liked the name so they agreed to call the cat Fang.

Did I mention that Fang did something really unexpected when Lucy suggested that be his name? When Lucy suggested 'Fang', well, he repeated the name.

That surprised Layla even more than the fact that it was a cat that hatched from the egg.

* * *

Jude was a little less than thrilled about having a talking cat around, but when he saw how much Lucy enjoyed having it around, he agreed to let the cat stay. And with that Fang 'the Cat' Heartfillia became apart of the family.

* * *

Months later Layla passed away due to an illness. Lucy and Fang stuck together while Jude threw himself into his work, practically forget about Lucy and Fang and only remembering them if he needed them, which use rarely.

As the years went by Lucy and Fang became more like siblings and wanted to leave this place and explore the world.

So they decided to run away from home.

They travel for about a year until the day that changed their lives forever.

* * *

_**Well that's it for this chapter. Pretty cool, huh?**_

_**See ya next time!**_


End file.
